


Here, in my arms.

by Savvylicious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hairplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/pseuds/Savvylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is because of that, Haku dreads most the day when something might come to tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, in my arms.

Zabuza’s done it again. Haku thinks he should be frustrated, or  
at the very least annoyed. But he’s not, despite the attitude that  
might have suggested such. He didn’t like it when Zabuza didn’t  
take him along on a hit, and absolutely despised it when he came  
back wounded. Haku was, after all, an extension of his master’s arm. 

_Why not let him bear the brunt of things?_

Still, he does little more than sigh when Zabuza returns, covered  
in blood and various gashes. He thinks for a moment on where he  
left his good threading needle and sets to work on doctoring his  
rather irresponsible accomplice. Lacerations are cleaned and  
bandaged and Haku only stops when he is satisfied. Zabuza sits  
still as he usually does, brooding over one thing or another, and  
Haku watches him for a time. He then sets aside his roll of bandages  
and ointment and indulges himself with more intimate contact. 

Delicate fingers found their way into Zabuza’s coarse hair,  
working to relieve the tension and worry from the mist demon’s  
brow. Haku cannot be frustrated or annoyed, when he is so  
grateful and relieved. It’s a silly thing to worry for a man as  
deadly as Zabuza Momochi, but Haku cannot help it. He  
doesn’t think anything else in the world will ever make him  
feel as _loved_ or as _vindicated_ as the moments he has here  
with Zabuza. It is because of that, he dreads most the day  
when something might come to tear them apart. 

For now, he is content. Zabuza is here. Safe, and in his arms.  
_There is nothing more he wants._

“ You really should be more careful, Zabuza, ” Haku mumbles,  
nails gently trailing lines down the other’s scalp, weaving in  
between the dark spikes. “ At this rate, we’ll have to buy you  
more clothes. If I keep having to mend these as much as I do  
now, they’ll be nothing more than tatters. ” 

Then, more playful and light, “ Or I suppose you could simply  
go around without a shirt. ”


End file.
